Chaos heir rewrite
by Shadowmon117
Summary: 13 year kiiroshi, a boy who knows not who or what he truly is, sets out on an adventure for truth and self discovery, but the question is can he survive and make it out in one piece? summary sucks, first story being rewritten, need a muse, if interested pm me.


Chaos Heir rewrite

Chapter 1: Prolouge

The wind was blowing and the moon was shining brightly, it was all in all a truly peacful night for the city of kyoto,Japan, or so it seemed. If one was to pay attention they would notice a very faint ripple begin in the middle of the sky, a ripple almost unnoticable to the human eye. The ripple steadly grew stronger and stronger until a tear happened, and yet no one noticed. Through the tear emerged a creature, one that not many know of and even fewer still understand or have interacted, a creature known as a digimon.

The digimon slipped through the tear and took off into the night, the only thing anyone noticed was a glint of something metal, almost like claws and that was that. No one noticed anything, no one but a young man, no older than 12 or 13 years of age, he has greyish-white hair that is spikey and goes down to about midback, lightly tanned skinned, a slightly angelic face that bore three whisker like marks on each cheek, goldish-orange eyes that were slit like a cats or a fox, these were all anybody would really be able to make out about this boy's face for the lower half of his face was covered by a reddish-orange and black jacket, he wore a pair of olive green cargo pants on his legs, black boots on his feet and had a pair of black rimmed, orange lens goggles on his head. The unknown boy followed he unknown digimon deeper and deeper into the city, the boy had to give the digimon credit because it was actually pretty good at stealth, no one has seen it, no ones heard it and yet it has been hopping along rooftops, running in the streets and under people's legs and yet it still has not been spotted. The unknown digimon finally stopped when it ended up hopping off a roof into a construction site on the far side of the city, when it stopped it turned around slowly because it realized that it has been spotted and followed. When the digimon turned around it saw a figure about 5'1 or 5'2 approach it at a steady pace. The poor pathetic creature was shaking in fear for it had heard rumors in the digital world of a human that destroys digimon that attack the human world and this human matched that description perfectly.

The young man took a few steps toward the digimon and as he approached the unknown digimon grew even more scared before it snapped out of it and ran. It was as it was running that the youngman caught sight of what it actually looked like, it had a long thin tail, pinkish skin, long crab like claws on its hands and feet, a set of horns on its head and long angular head with a body type that was clearly designed for speed and agility. The digimon attacked first with a cry of **"erase sickle"**, the young man quickly dodged out of the way and ran towards the digimon with his paw? covered in electricity? The digimon was so shocked at seeing this that it froze in place allowing the young man to plow his electricity covered paw through the digimons chest. _**Who...what are you?, **_cried out the slowly deleting digimon as its body from the waist down was being deleted. _Sorry, but i dont talk to strangers especially strange digimon, so why dont you tell me who you and why you came here first, so technically were not strangers capische?_, said the young man. The digimon looked at him weirdly, and started to laugh a most hysterical painful laugh. _What's so funny? _asked the young man. **You are a most entertaining human, I can all ready tell that the master will enjoy you as a pet, my name is ****Arukadhimon, the digimon called out proudly, now tell me the name of my masters new favorite pet.** Arukadhimon never got an answer for at that momment the young man with his paw still in Arukadhimons chest, upped the power of the electricity in his paw. The last thing that Arukadhimon heard was, tell them kiiroshi sent ya, and with that the now identified, kiiroshi walked away from the construction site back into the unkown city.


End file.
